


Black Stilettos

by ShizukaHanagawa



Series: Forbidden Pleasures [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHanagawa/pseuds/ShizukaHanagawa
Summary: Everyone has something that is forbidden.Koushi's happens to be your favorite heels...





	Black Stilettos

Sugawara Koushi sat up on the bed, dressed only in a pair of jeans, eagerly awaiting the return of his girlfriend. The pair were now graduated from Karasuno for two years now and their relationship was steady. Koushi was growing impatient, wondering what was taking so long. The bathroom door opened and the light flicked off, leaving the entire bedroom in complete darkness.

Heels clacked on the wood floor, alerting Koushi that (f/n) was walking around even though he couldn’t see her. The bed gave way to (f/n)’s weight, caving in slightly as her body crawled over Koushi’s. The former setter brought his hands up to her waist, feeling the fabric beneath his fingers.

Silk. How Koushi loved that his girlfriend would wear silk for him. He breathed in deeply, trying to control his lust for the woman above him, but it didn’t help. He only breathed in the seductive amber perfume that she wore. Her soft lips touched his neck, earning a light moan from the man. His eyes were finally adjusting to the darkness and he could now see the beautiful woman in front of him.

“White silk?” Koushi asked.

(f/n) sat back and pushed her hair out of her face, smiling at her lover.

“Do you like it?”

Koushi could only nod. He wanted to strip her of the white silk, wanting to feel her skin more than the expensive fabric. His hands moved down her bare legs, stopping when they reached her feet. He could feel the heel and he groaned, his want growing minute by minute.

“Stilettos?” Koushi asked his voice thick.

“The black stilettos, Kou.”

That was it. He flipped over, trapping the girl beneath his body. He untied the sash of her silk wrap, staring down at her bare skin against the silk. Such a naughty girl she was to only be dressed in the silk wrap and a pair of stilettos.

His skillful fingers moved painfully slowly up the sides of the girl’s body, sending shivers through her body over and over again. His member was painfully trapped in his jeans, but that wasn’t his focus right now. His focus was on the naked girl in front of him. His lips found her neck, taking the delicate skin hostage as his hands continued to rub circles on her skin. (f/n)’s body arched against Koushi’s wanting and needing more of his touch.

(f/n) slid a hand down his body, stopping at the top of his pants. She desperately needed to get these pants off of Koushi’s well-toned body and she would rip them if need be. With a quick pop of the button and the quick unzipping of the zipper, (f/n) had a hand down her lover’s pants and palmed his manhood.

“Don’t… Don’t tease me, (f/n).”

A smirk pulled at the girl’s lips. She actually pondered whether or not she should drag this out or not, wanting to watch her boyfriend struggle beneath her touch. Her soft lips caught Koushi’s, a way to stall until she had adequate enough time to actually consider if teasing him was worth it. As they pulled away from each other, (f/n) decided it wouldn’t be worth it, not right now at least.

“Fine, but I better get a reward, Kou,” (f/n) said as she stripped Koushi of his last few articles of clothing.

“Trust me, sweetheart, I’ll reward you. Just keep on your heels.”

The girl climbed on top of her grey haired boy, leaving kisses down his body as she grew closer and closer to his member. Her plump lips gently kissed the tip, earning a hiss from the usually timid man. An evil grin crossed the girl’s lips as she looked eyes with Koushi, earning only a wide-eyed stare in return. Koushi’s head flew back into the pillow from (f/n)’s short teasing. Her tongue flicked over his member multiple times, watching as Koushi’s body tensed with every movement of her tongue.

“I thought you said you weren’t going to tease, (f/n)…”

“Sorry.”

(f/n) took all of Koushi into her mouth just then, locking eyes with the sexy man. She had never seen Koushi turn so red in less than five seconds, but hey, it was another point in the win column. Her hands rubbed up and down Koushi’s stiff legs, coaxing him to relax underneath her gentle touch and gradually he did. Skilled hands flew into the (h/c) hair of (f/n), wanting to restrain himself as much as he possibly could, but to no avail. (f/n) was in full control. Well… for now.

Her (e/c) eyes widened as she was flipped on to her back, Koushi’s brown eyes serious and glazed looked upon the naked girl like a predator looking at their prey. His lips latched on to one of her nubs again as one hand lifted her leg on to his shoulder and his other hand was placed on her stomach to keep her down on his bed. (f/n) squirmed beneath Koushi, shocks of pleasure surging through her body as Koushi touched her in so many places before sampling at her core.

“Kou…”

Brown locked with (e/c). He could see her need was just as bad as his own and that she wouldn’t last much longer. With no hesitation, but slid into his lover, a yelp of pure relief ripping from her lips. Koushi beamed with pride as he saw the woman’s body shaking beneath him. She was already orgasming and the real fun wasn’t even starting. He let out a deep chuckle, running his hand up the smooth leg that was over his shoulder. His hand touched the black stilettos and the control that Koushi had was suddenly gone.

He pounded into her core, all gentleness from before was out the door. (f/n)’s eyes teared up repeatedly, her mewling only fueling Koushi’s desire to further pleasure the girl and himself. He could remember the first day he saw this beautiful girl in the stilettos and he had taken her then like he was now. But the past wasn’t important right now. Right now, his own release was hanging over the cliff of ecstacy and Koushi wanted to let go. His body tensed, muffled groans escaping through the kiss the two were sharing. He gripped the girl so tightly in his arms, murmuring claims into her ears as her breathing tried to match his. Her leg slid off his shoulder and on to the bed, going unnoticed by both.

Soon, there was nothing but silence. Koushi looked down at the girl, all his shyness coming back. A blush covered his cheeks and he moved to get off the girl, only to be trapped as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. (f/n) smiled up at the man, happiness surging through her as she saw just how tired Koushi truly was. He gripped the stiletto that was still on her foot, thumb rubbing over it.

“Kou, you were merciless,” (f/n) teased.

“Wear these more often, (f/n). I’ll be more than happy to reward you.”

“Is that so? Then I guess I have no choice.”

“Trust me, you really have no choice.”

 


End file.
